Ahora que no estas
by Y-Scarlet
Summary: Un Oneshot NaruHina/SasuHina,pero mas se enfatiza en Naruto y Hinata,basado en una canción que me encanta de los Bunkers que es 'Ahora que no estas',¡espero que sea de su agrado!,abra un poco de Ooc,ya están advertidos.El error a sido resuelto.


**Disclaimer:**los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei~

* * *

><p>¡Aquí con un one shot NaruHinaSasuHina!, estas dos parejas me encantan,pero especialmente el NaruHina pero este sera una excepción,podría decirse que abra un poco de Ooc,estan advertidos(?

**Canción:**ahora que no estas de los Bunkers.

**PD:**arregle el malentendido en la descripción,¡dios que no toleren un error!.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora que no estas... <em>  
><em>y no puedo dormir... <em>  
><em>y tomo mas pastillas... <em>  
><em>para sobrevivir...<em>

...

El rubio de ojos azules sentado al borde de su cama,observando las pastillas desparramadas en el suelo,

observando luego el espejo que quebró en mil pedazos en un ataque de ira,frustrado por su recuerdo,

frustrado por no haber cuidado ese amor tan puro que le entregaba esa bella mujer,

...

_Ahora que te miro..._  
><em>y que pareces otra... <em>  
><em>entiendo las palabras.. <em>  
><em>que caen de tu boca...<em>

...

-¿H-hinata...?-

-Naruto-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Terminamos-

-¿Que?-

-Ya escuchaste-

-Espera,¡¿por que?!,¡¿desde cuando eres así...?!-

-Desde que decidiste meterte con otra mientras estabas conmigo-

-¡E-espera!,eso tiene explicación-

-Ya no,acéptalo,terminamos Uzumaki-

-¡HINATA!-

...

_Ahora es evidente... _  
><em>que tu duermes con otro... <em>  
><em>y no era tan difícil como me dijiste ayer...<em>

...

-Hinata...-

Humillado observo a su ex-pareja de la mano con su mejor amigo,ese azabache de ojos como la noche igual que su cabello

sonriendole abiertamente a **SU** Hinata,ligeras lagrimas comenzaban a

caer por sus mejillas mientras miraba que ambos se abrazaban,hasta que la daga

en el pecho se izo presente al verlos besarse.

-N-no...-

...

_Vete muy lejos _  
><em>muy lejos de este mundo... <em>  
><em>aunque sea demasiado tarde para ti...<em>  
><em>no me dejes aquí... <em>  
><em>lo poco y nada que nos queda...<em>

...

-¡Hinata!-

-¿Naruto?,¿que haces aquí?-

-¡Vuelve a mi lado por favor!-

-¿Perdón?-

-Perdóname,por favor..perdóname por todo el daño...perdóname-

-Naruto te dije que te largues lejos,¡aléjate de mi!,¡olvidame!-

-¡Nunca lo are!-

-¡¿Por que?!-

-¡Recuperemos lo poco y nada que nos queda!-

...

_Quédate lejos.. _  
><em>tan lejos de mi mente... <em>  
><em>donde no mires de frente... <em>  
><em>a nadie como yo... <em>  
><em>no me dejes... <em>  
><em>aquí esperando <em>  
><em>como si fuera cosa fácil <em>  
><em>para mi<em>

...

-Por favor...sal...sal...deja de perturbarme...te lo suplico...-

Con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar se sujetaba la cabeza entre sus manos,recordaba

su hermosa sonrisa,su risa,su cabello,su timidez,sus raros pero únicos ojos perlados...

las noches que pasaron juntos jurándose amor eterno.

-Hinata,por favor no me dejes esperando y en este estado...no es tan fácil soportar este dolor-

...

_Ahora que no estas  
>y no puedo dormir<br>y se que no bastaba  
>mi alma para ti<br>ahora que no importa  
>que yo me venga abajo<br>y todas las razones  
>se caen a pedazos...<em>

...

-Aclaremos esto de una buena vez-

-...-

-¿Por que sigues persistiendo conmigo?,¿no te quedo claro que ya no somos nada?

-Sigo por que no me rendiré,no dejare que te vayas-

-¡Entiende Uzumaki ya no te amo!,¡mas bien nunca te ame!,¡fui tan estúpida al confundir admiración con amor!-

-¡¿Q-QUE?!-

-¡Ya escuchaste!-

...

_Ahora que estoy solo _  
><em>y muero por mi cuenta <em>  
><em>entiendo las palabras <em>  
><em>que escupiste sobre mi<em>

_Vete muy lejos _  
><em>muy lejos de este mundo <em>  
><em>aunque sea demasiado tarde para ti <em>  
><em>no me dejes aquí <em>  
><em>lo poco y nada que nos queda<em>

...

-Naruto...-

-Me confeso todo...-

-L-lo siento...s-si yo no te hubiera besado...t-tu...-

-No te preocupes...igual fue mi culpa-

La pelirosa se fue,tenia que dejar a solas a su amigo que parecía que estuviese muriendo lentamente,

quien se torturaba con el recuerdo de quien no valoro y ahora se lamentaba.

-Hinata...¡vete de una maldita vez!,¡vete de este mundo y deja de hacer que me torture!-

...

_Quédate lejos _  
><em>tan lejos de mi mente <em>  
><em>donde no mires de frente <em>  
><em>a nadie como yo <em>  
><em>no me dejes <em>  
><em>aquí esperando <em>  
><em>como si fuera cosa fácil <em>  
><em>para mi<em>

...

El rubio se encontraba atrás de un árbol cerca de la iglesia observando como la Hyuga y el Uchiha salían con una gran sonrisa,

el azabache con su traje elegante y Hinata con su vestido de novia,tan hermosa como siempre.

-Yo debería estar a tu lado justo ahora-

Vio como estos se marchaban en el auto de recién cazados,este volteo

directo hacia su auto para irse.

**-Ahora que no estas no se como vivir,Hinata-**

...

* * *

><p>Pos..hermoso(?,realmente la canción me encantaba tanto que al final me inspiro hacer esta historia~<p>

**PD:**ya arregle el error,pero igual gracias por habérmelo echo saber...de esa forma(?


End file.
